Dragon Instincts
by Hamzaman1
Summary: Natsu knows about Acnologia by Igneel but since Igneel left he starts searching for him while doing so joins Fairy Tail and falls in love with a certain red-hair girl. Overpowered Natsu. Natsu x Erza.


"Hello" normal speech

" **Hello** " Dragon speech

" _ **Fire Dragon's Roar**_ " magic being used

" _Hello_ " flashback speech

* * *

 _ **Dragon Instincts**_

"NOOOOO!"Natsu screamed as he watched Igneel falling down with a hole in his chest from the sky at a tremendous speed. Igneels last words were being repeated in Natsu's head over and over again " _You must kill Acnologia awaken your true potential to kill him good luck my son"._ After repeating those words over again he saw Acnologia coming down with a evil smirk but soon instead of smirking he was trembling with fear so he just powered up his " _ **Apocalypse Roar**_ " and was aiming it at all of them when he saw Natsu after a few seconds everyone could see a beam of pure "Dragon Magic" coming from Natsu. Everyone was shocked at what they saw and started to move back while Natsu was remembering his past until….

 _ **Flashback 11 Years ago**_

 _Natsu was training on a new dragon slayer magic "Fire Dragon's Roar" until Igneel his dad who is a Fire Dragon King stopped him. Natsu asked, "why did you stop me dad?"_

" _i have to tell you something important and i hope you will remember this." Igneel replied._

 _Natsu got worried at how Igneel was talking, since Igneel never talked that serious to him before. Natsu just sat down and started to listen to him as Igneel was telling him about Acnologia the Dragon of Apocalypse and how he would have to defeat it all Natsu could do was stare in shock and once Igneel stopped talking Natsu jumped and yelled, "ALRIGHT NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!" and went back to his training. Next day Natsu woke up and was panicking since he couldn't find Igneel anywhere so he started searching every town,city and still no luck but he ended up in a guild called "Fairy Tail"._

 _When he joined there were already members in the guild there were two dragon slayer and one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen and she was a re-quip mage._

 _Gildarts who uses crush magic was the guild master came up to Natsu and asked him what was he doing here?_

" _I was looking for my Dad since he disappeared two days ago and i ended up here." Natsu replied._

" _Ok what does your Dad look like and is he a mage or not?" Gildarts asked again._

" _Well he isn't a mage since he is a Dragon his name is Igneel but he did teach me Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu replied._

 _Everyone in the Guild was surprised but the other two Dragon Slayers were more surprised since the same thing happened to their Dragons._

" _Wow guess we found another Dragon Slayer anyways what's your name and are you interested in joining this guild?" Gildarts shockingly asked?_

" _Sure i would love to join this guild and the names Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and i use Fire Dragon Slayer magic and by the way what do you mean by another Dragon Slayer?" Natsu replied._

" _Ok Natsu and by another Dragon Slayer I was refering to you since we already have two Dragon Slayers, hey all of you come here and introduce yourselves to Natsu our newest member, wait by the way where do you want your guild insignia and what colour?" Gildarts said._

" _Oh I want my guild insignia on my right arm and in red colour." Natsu replied._

 _After Natsu got his guild insignia everyone came up to him and started introducing themselves._

" _Umm h-h-hello i'm Wendy and i'm a Sky Dragon Slayer,Nice to meet you Natsu-san." she said shyly._

" _Yo the name's Gajeel and i'm a Iron Dragon Slayer, finally i can challenge another Dragon Slayer." he said with enthusiasm_

 _Then the last girl who Natsu had a crush on when he just saw her today came up to him shyly with a small blush on her. All Natsu could do was stare with a blush of his own which didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel and he also noticed that Natsu had already marked her as his._

" _Hi i'm Erza nice to meet you and i'm a Re-Quip mage." she said with a blush on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Wendy._

 _Five years had past since Natsu joined the guild all of them were having fun until Gajeel challenged Natsu to see who is the strongest Dragon Slayer in the guild. They went outside where there battlefield was located Gildarts started the countdown and once it hit zero Natsu quickly yelled_ " _ **Fire Dragon's Roar"**_ _Gajeel tried dodging but got hit and flew right into a giant rock. Gajeel then got up and ran towards Natsu and yelled_ " _ **Iron Club of the Iron Dragon"**_ _Natsu saw that Gajeel's arm turned into a club of iron, right when Gajeel was about to hit Natsu, he dodged and punched Gajeel away. "Time to end this!" Natsu yelled._

 _Lightning suddenly came and crashed into Nastu. Erza and Wendy both got worried but then were surprised at what they saw, he was eating the lightning even though it could kill him since Dragon Slayers can only eat their respected elements. When Natsu was done Gajeel started backing away since that's the first time he has seen a Dragon Slayer who could eat something else except their own element. Then Suddenly Natsu yelled_ " _ **Lightning-Fire Dragon mode."**_ _Natsu was covered in flames with lightning sparks and he had dragon scales under his eyes and all over his arm. Gajeel was shocked since Natsu ate Lightning and changed Dragon Slayer modes into a Lightning-Fire Dragon mode and he was also using "Dragon Force." Right when Natsu's transformation was complete he yelled_ " _ **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts:Lightning-Fire Dragon Crimson Thunder Exploding Sword Horn."**_ _and was flying towards Gajeel and stroke him in his guts Gajeel was flying through trees and stones till he stop. Erza and Wendy were shocked at how powerful Natsu can get but then they saw what he did and sweatdropped at that, when Natsu realized what he did and also sweatdropped._

" _I might have gone a bit overboard with that attack" he said._

 _Once Gajeel regained consciousness Natsu apologized for what he did but Gajeel told him that there was no need for him to apologize and he also congratulated Natsu on his victory and told him that he was the strongest Dragon Slayer but he also told him that next time he would defeat him._

 _After six years Natsu had learned different types of Dragon Slayer Magic and was also teaching Wendy even though she was eight she still had potential and Natsu noticed that. While Natsu was sleeping he had a weird dream in where he saw him meeting Igneel at the guild. The next day he woke up and was on his way to the guild he was shocked at what he saw, there were three dragons standing over there and one of them was Igneel. He just ran to the guild when he saw Igneel. When he reached there he punched Igneel right on his face to everyone's surprise and started crying._

" _Why did you leave me?" Natsu asked still crying_

" **I had to find Acnologia, Grandeeney and Metalicana were helping me that's why we left."** _Igneel replied._

" _But why did you have to search for Acnologia?" Natsu questioned._

" **Well... you might not like the answer for that but i guess I have no choice but to tell you."** _Igneel replied._

 _Igneel started to tell them that since Natsu is a True Dragon Slayer he has to fight Acnologia for the title of Dragon King but he could die if he fails, we went and gave the challenge request to Acnologia and the fight is in one month from now that's why they left, everyone was shocked at what they heard especially Natsu, but the only thing Erza could hear was that Natsu might be killed while facing against Acnologia. Erza just started to sob and ran to the forest. Natsu without any hesitation ran after Erza. After a few minutes he found her sitting in front of a lake and crying. She sensed it was Natsu so instead of telling him to go away she let him sit next to him_

" _Hey, what's wrong" Natsu asked worriedly_

 _Erza stopped crying and looked at Natsu who was already looking at her with worried eyes._

" _Well I guess i have no choice but to tell you." Erza said_

" _Tell me what" he asked acting completely dense._

 _Natsu knew what she was going to say since the past years he has noticed that Erza was showing hints of her affection towards him but he just wanted Erza to tell him first since he has always been the shy type._

" _It's just that ever since I met you i have had these feelings towards you and that I loved you ever since i met you and it's ok if you don't love me back." she said._

" _Why would I not love you, I always had since I met you and I even marked you as my girlfriend when i met you."he said slyly._

 _This shocked Erza and she couldn't hold her happiness so she just hugged Natsu without warning him so he just fell with Erza on top of him still hugging him while shedding a few tears. After a few minutes Natsu and Erza both got up and to Erza's surprise he kissed her and all she could do was stay in a state of shock until she got used to it. When they were about to leave Erza noticed a tattoo on her right arm it was a red dragon spiraling on a sword which was the same sword she had and Natsu also had the same tattoo, so she asked Natsu what it meant and Natsu told her that it was a mark which dragons and dragon slayers give to their mates but this is the level two mark since i already gave you the level one mark when we met. When the arrived back holding hands Gajeel and Wendy at the same time yelled "FINALLY YOU GUYS GOT TOGETHER!"_

 _All Natsu and Erza could do was sweatdrop at their reactions but when they both cooled down they congratulated the new couple so did the Dragons and Igneel told Natsu that he was proud of him._

 _After one month the day Natsu had to fight Acnologia came all Erza could do was be worried that he would die and at the same time she had confidence in Natsu's abilities. Natsu was getting ready for the fight since all he had to do was wait for Acnologia to arrive than the battle would start. After a while everyone heard a loud roar coming from the sky. The dragons sensed it was Acnologia and told Natsu to get ready while the others to back up. Before backing up Erza quickly hugged Natsu and he hugged her back before leaving Erza told Natsu that he better come back alive or else she would never forgive herself._

" _Of course i'm coming back but not as Natsu Dragneel but as_ _ **Natsu Dragneel King of Dragons**_ " _he screamed._

 _But as soon as they saw Natsu started backing up a bit but then he quickly activated his_ " _ **Lightning-Fire Dragon mode"**_ _, when Acnologia saw this it quickly used_ " _ **Apocolypse Roar"**_ _. Since Natsu was in_ " _ **Lightning-Fire Dragon mode"**_ _he could easily dodge that attack but Acnologia's non stop attacks kept on coming so Natsu just kept on dodging until he stopped and use_ " _ **Brilliant Thunder Flames of the Lightning-Flame Dragon"**_ _the attack hit Acnologia and paralyzed it so Natsu took this chance and used a secret art_ " _ **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts:Lightning-Fire Dragon Burning Thunder Exploding Crimson Lotus Sword Horn"**_ _the strongest move for this mode. The attack directly hit Acnologia and created a big explosion and due to the explosion there was smoke where Acnologia was flying. When the smoke cleared everyone was shocked at what they saw Acnologia was unfazed and the paralysis was cured and the attack didn't even put a scratch on it._

 _The battle waged on for about five hours until Natsu was almost out of magic energy since he used all his other dragon forms but Acnologia was still unfazed with all the attacks it got hit with. Acnologia soon noticed that Natsu was tired so it quickly used_ " _ **Apocalypse Sword Beam"**_ _right at Natsu but instead of Natsu getting hit Igneel jumped in and took the hit which made a huge circle through Igneels chest all Natsu could do was watch in horror as his father died right in front of him but before dying Igneel said,_ " **You must kill Acnologia awaken your true potential to kill him good luck my son"** _as he said those words Igneel burned down to ashes and faded away._

" _NOOOOO!"Natsu screamed as he watched Igneel falling down with a hole in his chest from the sky at a tremendous speed. Igneels last words were being repeated in Natsu's head over and over again "You must kill Acnologia awaken your true potential to kill him good luck my son". After repeating those words over again he saw Acnologia coming down with a evil smirk but soon instead of smirking he was trembling with fear so he just powered up his "_ _ **Apocalypse Roar**_ " _and was aiming it at all of them when he saw Natsu after a few seconds everyone could see a beam of pure "Dragon Magic" coming from Natsu. Everyone was shocked at what they saw and started to move back while Natsu was remembering his past until…._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Until he opened his eyes and roared as he was a true dragon like Igneel.

Natsu had red eyes, two red wings, talons and scales of dragons.

Metalicana started explaining that Natsu had went above **Dragon's Force**

and had awakened his **Dragon Instincts**. Natsu had no plans of making everyone wait so he quickly yelled " _ **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS:CRIMSON LOTUS ELEMENTAL PLANETARY EXPLODING SWORD HORN"**_ and rushed into Acnologia creating an enormous explosion and destroying Acnologia and to everyone's surprise Natsu came out completely unharmed when he landed Erza quickly kissed him and then he got a bow from Gajeel, Wendy, Metalicana and Grandeeney

and congratulating him on becoming the Dragon King but just like Natsu they all were upset since Igneel just died.

Two weeks later was Igneel's death ceremony and every single Dragon came to pay their respects.

Two years later Natsu and Erza were both married and had one boy they named him after Igneel and Erza's grandfather Rob his name was "Igneous Rob Dragneel" they were living in the middle of the forest were only a few could come as in their guild mates and Metalicana and Grandeeney. In the end everyone went to their normal lives except Natsu and Erza who quit being Mages and now were parents but Natsu was still Dragon King it's just that as a Dragon King before settling down he told all the Dragons that if anything goes wrong they would have to deal with him personally but in the end everything worked out and they all lived happily ever after.

 **THE END**


End file.
